


Twisted in these treacherous sheets

by grAVS



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Minecraft, Murder, Not Beta Read, god didnt have a beta when they created their masterpiece why should i, sexy green m&m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grAVS/pseuds/grAVS
Summary: "Revenge is the raging fire that consumes the arsonist."- Max Lucado
Kudos: 3





	Twisted in these treacherous sheets

She lay peacefully next to me, wrapped up in the cheap hotel sheets that reeked of alcohol and sweat. 

_Now,_ i thought, as i leaned over her cold hard shell, the unraveling pillow clutched in my shaking hands. Shaking not from fear or even anger but joy, intense euphoria that stemmed from the pridei felt at seeing of all that my work had achieved , my weeks of tracking and researching about the unconscious figure that now lay between my straddling legs, as she had previously been just hours before, alive with pleasure.

There was nothing but fear in her dark, beautiful eyes that were now fixated on my makeshift weapon as i pressed it down onto her once-serene face. I could feel her body desperately struggle beneath my increasing weight as i apply more pressure, her pristine shell beginning to fracture and crack. As i felt her strength begin to wane, i leaned down to whisper in her non-existential ear.

"That's for killing my fucking minecraft dog, xXshrexygr33nXD."

Her body finally went limp beneath me, and i rolled off the bed, reaching for my coat as the burning weight that had made its home in my heart for the past few weeks dissipated. As i opened the dingy hotel doors and walked out into the near-empty alley, i whispered into the free sky "That one was for you, Mike Ox."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> how do m&m's hear shit


End file.
